


The Martian’s Accountant

by styja



Category: Actor RPF, The Accountant (2016), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Assume The Martian and The Account stories happen in same universe and in same era, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: 说明：由于火星救援是近未来的背景（是的，据史料记载，我们的Mark Watney童鞋出生于1994年），而会计侠是现代背景，所以为了行文顺利，就假定火星救援也是现代背景，因此Mark Watney和Christian Wolff也是年龄相当。哨兵 Christian Wolff x 向导 Mark Watney





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：由于火星救援是近未来的背景（是的，据史料记载，我们的Mark Watney童鞋出生于1994年），而会计侠是现代背景，所以为了行文顺利，就假定火星救援也是现代背景，因此Mark Watney和Christian Wolff也是年龄相当。
> 
> 哨兵 Christian Wolff x 向导 Mark Watney

**SOL 596**

 

_在回到船上的第18天我发烧了。_

  
_好消息是，我现在正在Hermes的医疗室里，处于Lewis队长和Beck医生的严密监控下，所以暂时不会因为烧得稀里糊涂爬起来把什么价值百万美元的仪器搞坏，也不会因为食不知味浑浑噩噩错过任何饭点最后死于营养不良和脱水。好吧，营养不良那条可以划掉，我在火星上掉的肉还没全部长回来呢。_

  
_一般话说到这个时候就会有一次转折，不论那是出于剧情需要还是单纯的为了拖字数而作的艺术处理。事情就是这么规定的。我想说的是，虽然我尚未打算开始写我的第一本回忆录，自然也不需要凑什么字数（反正我过去三年的报告全录在营地的计算机里了，我是不会把那些琐碎再重复一遍的，主要是没那个时间），一个重大的转折依然找上了我，就好像嫌弃我在过去那段时间里吃的苦还不够多似的。_

  
_这个转折就是：今天早上Beck医生站在我的床头，一脸凝重。在他身后跟着Lewis队长和所有船员，就连那个总是嫌弃我种的庄稼（但每次有新品种香甜多汁嘎嘣脆水果需要处理时就会出现）的Martinez都用一种我不太熟悉的怜悯的眼神看着我。_

  
_我以为他们在我身上发现了某种无法治愈的疑难杂症，比如我实际上遭受到尚未命名的宇宙射线辐射，又或者是感染了某种太空孢子病。_

  
_最后，他们告诉了我真相——一个让人难以置信的噩耗，它意味着我快乐的单身汉生活即将被强制结束，并且我会得到一份额外的工作，看不到退休年限，也没有退休金。_

  
_这个晴天霹雳的消息就是，我在即将步入43岁的高龄时觉醒成了一名向导。_

 

*** *** ***

Beck走进会议室，看了眼Lewis队长，以及坐在一边的Martinez和Johansson。

  
“他总算是睡着了。”Hermes上的队医兼首席操作员坐到桌边，“我帮不了他。这事情超出了我的能力范围。”

  
“所以你的建议是什么？”副队长Martinez问。

  
“他现在烧退不下去，主要是因为他的觉醒造成的。他营养不良，很可能还有应激创伤，毕竟他一个人在哪儿待了超过一年半。”

  
“所以他会挂掉吗？”看到Lewis瞪了一眼，Martinez改了口说，“怎样能让他……呃……坚持到回地球不挂掉？”

  
“这玩笑现在可不好笑。”Johansson插话了。她算是船上比较多愁善感的成员，这可能和她是一名向导有关。当然这种事情也不绝对，就比如Martinez，从各方面来说都完全不像向导，如果排除他对户外EVA作业的强烈抗拒的话。

  
只是他们的担心某种意义上是多余的。“Mark不会挂掉，暂时还不会，除非他乘人不备跳起来一个人跑到气闸将自己像马桶抽水一样抽到真空里。他不会这么做的，现在他表现的像个粘人的孩子，总是找各种理由和别人挤在一起。”

  
“的确。前天晚上我只是去厨房找一块三明治，回来就发现他坐在床上一脸忧伤，让我觉得自己好像犯了什么大罪。”Johansson是计算机专家，但同时也兼任队里的护士。这个队伍里每个人都至少身兼两项技能。在她的哨兵也就是Beck医生需要休息时，Johansson就会替班负责照看病怏怏的Watney。

  
然后，Lewis队长终于发话了。

  
“好了，”她说，“现在的情况就是，我们这艘船上多了一个向导，而我们还需要至少140天才能回到地球。”

  
“140？我以为是114天。”Johansson看了眼Beck。

  
“难道不是106天吗？我们来的时候花了124天。”哨兵回看了他的向导，然后又把视线瞥向一边的Martinez。

  
后者表情僵硬的低声咕哝：“回去会稍微久一点。”

  
“咳咳！”Lewis打断了窃窃私语的三个人。她不想表现地太过严厉，因为他们已经在太空待得太久，每个人神经都很紧张，而大伙儿还得带着这种紧张再熬三个多月。在可能的情况下，Lewis希望能尽可能让她的船员们保持一种轻声的氛围。哪怕有时候有些油腔滑调。

  
“首先，我们用掉了超过预期的燃料，当然这一切都是值得的。我们捞回了走丢的大男孩。”她短暂地停顿了一下，接着说，“但是因为Mark现在的状况，我们不能放任他这么下去。他的状态如果持续变差，就有可能会影响到其他人。”

  
她说的是向导的精神力量。Mart觉醒了，就像是地球上的第一百万的奇迹一样，他一个人在荒凉的火星独自存活了五百多天。而现在，这个会在Hermes上度过他的第43个生日的植物学家兼工程师变成了一个向导。

  
当历史度过了它的蛮荒期，人们对自身的认识逐渐丰富之后，哨兵和向导就不再是什么神秘的名词。人们认识到哨兵和向导只是在某些方面比其他人更强一些的人类，但同时也得为他们变得更强的部分付出代价。总而言之，Ares III火星任务在筛选船员的时候，刻意地挑了两对哨兵和向导，以及两个普通人。其中一个普通人就是出发时候的Mark Watney，另一个普通人就是Lewis队长。因为这是超长时间的太空任务，哨兵必须和向导一起登船。而又因为太空任务的危险和不确定性，同时队长必须在任何情况下都能保持冷静判断，所以身为普通人的Lewis成为了这次行动的指挥官。

  
本来这个队伍的组合是非常完美的。可是现在因为Mark意外地觉醒成了向导，于是问题也来了。

  
“他得接受训练。”

  
“得有人教教他。”

  
“我们有两个向导，这事只有向导才能帮向导。”

  
“你们把我想说的都说我了。所以Johansson，Martinez，你们俩谁去？”

  
Johansson睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛看着Martinez少校，而Martinez则对着Johansson挤眉弄眼。他们两个对视了一小会儿，最后同时说：

  
“我们必须一起给Mark上课。向导之家手册上就是这么要求的，指引新向导的时候必须有复数的引导者在场。”

  
“我想也是这样。”Lewis队长面露微笑，转向在一旁的船医，“Beck医生，能麻烦你在医务室再多弄一张床铺吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**SOL 599**

 

_我还活着！_

  
_在发出这声感叹的时候，我由衷地感谢我的队友们。当然，我并不是真的以为他们会因为我变成了一颗定时炸弹就决定启用安全协议将我扔到外面，但是我也是有自知之明的。我知道我不但让他们的任务平白无故地多了几百天，还让他们除了分担我的活计之外又多了照顾我的工作。_

  
_言归正传。_

  
_最新的消息是，我的烧退了。这真的很不错，至少我能独自起来冲个澡，不需要有什么人在门口等着。虽然他们还是要求我五分钟就按一次铃。_

  
_然后，我还吞下了两年多来吃到的第一块牛排。虽然只是一小片，但那可是真正的肉块！又香又硬，百嚼不烂，能吃到天荒地老。它让我感觉到活着真好。_

  
_当我觉得正在好转之后，Beck大夫又给我做了一次全身扫描，还用特制的医用泵抽了一管血液进行化验。Beck算是我的晚辈，但我还是得尊称他为大夫。主要是他的确是个好大夫，另外他比Martinez要可爱得多。这船上就三个人会下西洋棋，我算一个。而我是不会去找Martinez下棋的。_

  
_说到Martinez，那就得提提我目前处境里比较消极的那一半了。_

  
_众六人所知，我现在成了一名向导，如果在这个名词上要加上一个形容，那就是新手向导。如果要将这个“新手”进行量化，那么从数字1到9之间，我的等级应该比较接近于0。_

  
_他们说，这个等级的向导就像是一枚定时炸弹，还是带辐射的那种。就算不爆炸，也在不断往外输送精神力量。_

  
_我不太明白那个是什么。但我想那应该和我脑海里无时不刻反复出现的幻听有关系。_

  
_所以！戏肉来了。_

  
_那个总是喜欢对我找茬，还贬低我的植物学是假科学的Martinez，变成了我的导师。在他成为我导师的第一天，他就丢给我一个巨大无比的档案，叫什么《向导之家手册》的。他要求我用最快的速度把这本东西读完，我认为这一定是某种报复。因为一个人留在火星上的时候，我将他的那套不准任何人触碰的宝贝仪器从上到下从里到外都摸了个遍，还摸了好几遍！_

  
_悲剧就是。对此我还没得挑。因为船上就他和Johansson两个能教我怎么当一名向导，而那本《向导之家手册》却规定一定得有两个以上的向导同时在场才能对新向导（也就是我）进行指导。_

  
_所以今天，我最讨厌的名单列表上，《向导之家手册》成为了新晋的首席。水煮土豆仍然排在第二位。Martinez的找茬只能屈居探花了。（不过我最喜欢列表上，“在Martinez赞扬我时表现得云淡风轻”依然排在最上面，和“将火星殖民地以财产的形式纳入我的名下”并列第一。）_

 

*** *** ***

 

“我们有新的麻烦了。”

  
Vincent Kapoor，NASA的火星项目主管正在写东西，然后就听见“啪”的一声，铅笔笔芯断了。他幽幽抬起头看着他的老熟人、老伙计、最近也给他找了很多麻烦的老坑友Mitch Henderson，一脸“我不想听”地说：“又怎么了？”

  
如果说叹气能解决问题的话，那么此时此刻这两个Ares III计划的核心人物一定已经把未来直到Ares VII的问题都全部一并解决了。可惜叹气并不能真的让问题迎刃而解，只会徒生口渴。

  
“谁能想到事情会变成这样？”

  
“别瞪着我。人是你挑的。”

  
Henderson将脸埋在手里，心想如果当时他拒绝Kapoor的挽留辞掉工作该多好。

  
“其实一开始的时候，我是没打算让Watney参加Ares III计划的。”

  
“我以为你说过他在休斯顿的那次演讲让你印象深刻难以忘怀。”

  
“哦。我是说过。而且我现在也认为他的那次演讲十分优秀。但是你要知道，那时候他还是一个两百磅的胖子，是那种在优渥的环境下可以做出出色的研究成果，但是丢在野外恐怕会第一个趴下的那种人。”

  
“但你还是选了他当Ares III的第六名船员。”

  
“因为他在三个月里减掉了四十磅，并且通过了所有的体能测试。而且我看中他是个普通人。当时船上只剩下一个普通人席位了，又要求那个人有生物地质相关的背景，还得会修东西！”

  
在一番感叹世事无常之后，这天晚些时候他们遇到了刚接受完一次报社采访回来的媒体主管Annie Montrose。

  
“这事你们没再瞒着吧？”Annie Montrose在听到“向导”这个词的时候差点一口水喷出来。

  
Henderson摇摇头：“没有。这事已经报上去了。我可不敢瞒着向导之家那伙人。”当了几十年向导的Henderson自然比别人更清楚他的同类里有多少厉害的角色。

  
“我觉得你不必太担心。船上不还有Martinez少校他们吗？”

  
“话是这么说，但是向导之间相互影响的可能性也不容小觑。”

  
在Henderson的一番解释之后，对向导这个人群并没有深入了解的另两个人也陷入了沉思。他们一边思索着所谓的“Martinez和Johansson被Watney同化”的可能性，一边想他们是应该先给其他人打个预警，还是趁着事情没变糟前脚底抹油。

  
“你们都看过Mark那家伙在全国直播时候写的那些句子了。”

  
“嗯……”

  
Vincent Kapoor托着下巴坠入回忆，而Annie Montrose则直接痛苦地呻吟道：“我之后还谷歌查证了一下。那词对我的污染现在还没消去。”

  
“别说了。我竟然也会拼那个词了。”

  
“如果你们看过他存在Hermes上的日记的话……”

  
“你看了他的日记！”Montrose的声音提得更高了，“你怎么会看到他写的日记？”

  
“Hermes每24小时会传回来两个数据包，一个是飞船数据，一个是船员数据。他喜欢把他的日记和他的植物学报告存在一个文件夹里。而且也不加密。”

  
“Mitch，Hermes的数据不允许个人加密。这还是你规定的。”

  
“我要是知道他会把日记存在那地方我就不会定这条规定了。”

  
Annie Montrose看这面前这两个中年男人，摊手说到：“好吧。日记里都写了啥？看你这么沮丧的样子。”

  
Henderson耸了耸肩说：“其实也没啥特别不堪入目的。就是让我更加深刻认识了Mark。”

  
“很糟吗？”

  
“一开始我以为他和我们最初通讯时候的表现是因为压力太大，所以表现得有点……但是我现在知道，他压根就是那样的。”

  
“唔……”新闻官说，“其实我挺喜欢他的。很俏皮。但是你说得没错，那些古板的家伙肯定不喜欢这样，而如果Hermes因为Mark出事，到头来肯定是怪我们一开始就没选对人。嗨，Vincent别这样，你在我心里可不是那些古板的家伙。”

  
Henderson瘫坐回椅子上。他开始想念他的高尔夫球杆了。

  
“然后这个事情好的一面就是，Mark是个乐观的人，可能比我原先想象的更加乐观。所以如果他下地的时候……让我们先期待他们最后全体平安归来。要是Mark下地时接到配对中心来的通知书……”

  
“配对中心？”  
“Chris Beck那小子出化验单的速度总是比其他人更快。”

  
“但是不打算先让Mark……我是说，你们向导找哨兵都是这么直接交给别人代办的吗？”

  
“当然不是。可是Mark他的年纪摆在那里。单身向导的年龄越大，精神上的问题也会跟着越严重。”

  
“我不太懂这个。听上去是为了他好。”

  
“所以也只能希望他的随遇而安和乐天性格能让他接受安排。幸好Mark不像Lewis，在这儿还有个等他回来结婚的。这事我总有一种不祥的预感。”

  
然后，就如Henderson的乌鸦嘴说的那样。两个半星期之后，向导之家的通知单就寄到了NASA。

  
于是宇航员Mark Watney有了一个素未谋面的对象——一个叫做Christian Wolff的人。

  
而那个人是一个几十年都没找到合适向导的黑暗哨兵。


	3. Chapter 3

**SOL 732**

 

_还有一周就能落地了。_

_万岁！_

_万岁！_

_万岁！_

_快乐的事情需要欢呼三遍。_

_好了，我也得着手准备打包行李了。每天放一件心爱的物品到我那可爱的小箱子里，一周之后我就能带着满满的宝藏回家咯！_

_另外，虽然Lewis队长和Beck医生都说，在接下来的一周里我的向导课程仍然不容怠慢，不过好消息是，Hermes距离近地轨道上的卫星已经足够近，再也不用为打长途付费了。所以现在我除了吃和睡以外，每天还能独自占用五分钟的通讯时间打视频电话。_

_我的第一通免费电话当然是打往芝加哥的。我妈听说我今年会回家过圣诞节别提多高兴了，我哥还给我看了一整版“纪念宇航员沃特尼”的邮票。那东西可是绝版货，稀有着呢！_

_挂掉电话之后，我回到房间里大哭了一场。我大概有三十年没哭那么大声了，但是这感觉真他妈好。_

 

**SOL 738**

 

_欧耶！我进入了同步轨道。从现在开始，我——第一代火星领主：Mark Watney，就和休斯顿的地球人处于同一个时区啦！_

_Hermes上忙碌的日子已经持续了好几天，不过大伙儿依然精神抖擞，就连Martinez都会对我露出诡异的微笑。（在过去的一百三十七天里，他对我咆哮的次数比我小学时候的班主任还多。更加恶劣的是，他是用他的向导巫术直接在我的脑子里大吼大叫，以至于我都没办法向Lewis队长告状。我发誓，等我学会了他那些黑魔法之后，第一件事情就是对他施咒。洗好脖子等着吧！Rick Martinez the White！Watney the Grey迟早也会披上白袍的。）_

_再过几个小时，从休斯顿发射的飞船就会和Hermes对接。考虑到经济效益和环保，会有一些工程队的人搭乘那架航天飞机到Hermes上来进行养护作业，然后咱们六个人就能占掉他们空出来的舱位，拎着行李回家啦！_

_跃跃欲试和迫不及待都不足以形容现在的我。_

 

  
**SOL 739**

 

_双脚落地。完美。十分。_

_实实在在的重力，不再是火星上轻飘飘的0.38了，尽管多亏了那0.38我才能穿着全套装备进行那么多次EVA而没累趴下。_

_下地之后的头一件事情是进行健康检查，虽然在Hermes上我们都有定期做各种检测确保没有人感染了什么宇宙寄生虫或者太空孢子，小心一点总没错的。_

_等例行检查结束，我得去买一个双层牛肉汉堡，外加两份芝士和蛋黄酱。地球重力让消耗加速，我现在饿得能吃下一头犀牛。_

 

*** *** ***

 

  
Mitch Henderson看着Ares III的宇航员们顺利归来，心里又高兴又犯愁。他双手背在身后，站在落地玻璃前从上往下看着他选的那群人，最后目光停留在队伍末尾的Watney身上。

“他回来了。”站在Henderson右手边的Vincent Kapoor说，“这事情就交给你了。”

“你是头儿。我觉得这事你去说更好。”

“你是向导，你比较懂哨兵向导那套神秘兮兮的东西。”

“也许求助专业的公关人士更好？”

“你还记得Annie Montrose的座右铭吗？”Kapoor一脸严肃地看着Henderson。

“记得。‘把挡路的都干翻’。”

“一点没错。而且我敢保证你要是让她去帮你收拾这个烂摊子，明天她的座右铭就会变成‘把Mitch和其他挡路的都干翻’。”

Henderson摊手刚想说“什么叫帮我收拾烂摊子”，Kapoor就补了一句：

“别忘了。人是你挑的。”

 

 

一点没错。

Henderson扶额。他想表现地更专业一些，但是当他尝试用他的向导能力去探测Mark Watney的精神世界时，他明白过来，不论是Johansson还是Martinez，他们都不是一个合格的老师。

他不知道他们是怎么在Hermes上平安度过那三个半月的，因为Mark Watney的向导能力完全就是处在毫无收敛的肆意发散状态，而此时此刻Watney正一脸天真地看着他，似乎根本没意识到哪里不对。

“这个……Mark，我知道你的乐天性格对Ares任务的成功至关重要，不过在接下来我要跟你说的事情上，你也许稍稍降低一点期待比较好。”Henderson将向导之家寄来的通知书递交到植物学家兼宇航员手里，说，“你可以提出反对意见，不过得做好被直接驳回的心理准备。”

“为什么？”Watney打开信封读了起来。信封上只有很短的两句话，一句话是向收信人说明情况，表示根据配对中心的测试结果已经有一名契合度很高的哨兵等着和他见面。第二句话则是哨兵的姓名职业，并在在最后附上了一张照片。“就是这个人吗？Christian Wolff，注册会计，年纪和我差不多，看上去挺斯文的，长得也很帅。”

“所以你觉得这个安排还行？”

“比我想象的好多了。Martinez说会有一个哨兵成为我的同居人，Johansson说我得负责照顾那个哨兵的精神世界。然后这个Christian Wolff，他看上去有点闷闷不乐，不过这个难不倒我。”

“他是个黑暗哨兵。”

“哇哦，好酷炫的绰号。”

“Martinez向你解释过‘黑暗哨兵’的含义吗？”

Watney抓了抓他那头暗金色的头发说：“我想我听过这个名词，不过实在记不清具体的含义了。这很重要吗？那我回家再翻一下《向导之家手册》。”

Henderson心里正在天人交战。他现在看出来Watney对于哨兵向导之间那层关系的认知还处于非常肤浅的阶段，而且他怀疑这是Martinez和Johansson刻意所为。毕竟抓着同事的肩膀说“嗨！为了你的身心健康，现在向导之家已经为你准备好了一个现成的对象。等你下地之后马上就可以和那人滚床单了。”这种事，的确让人难以开口。更何况那个“对象”还是黑暗哨兵。这差不多就等于是在说“你得去跟那个人人害怕的家伙睡在一起，”牺牲一人，幸福万家。

在经过一番人性的批判之后，Henderson最后选择听从老友的建议，让一切顺其自然。

不过Henderson内心的负罪感最后还是被向导之家拯救了。在办理了一系列手续，做完一大堆登记工作，顺便又开了三场记者招待会，向全世界人民展示了真实的、活蹦乱跳的、神采奕奕的Mark Watney之后，原本约好见上一面的Christian Wolff在他那家名叫“zzz会计事务所”的皮包

公司的办公桌上留了一张条，说是要去处理一些个人事务，就再一次人间蒸发。

失去哨兵踪影，再加上无数人依旧对Ares III的宇航员们，尤其是绝地逃生归来的那位充满好奇，Watney过起了早间接受向导培训，午后在大学演讲，晚上还得偶尔出席各种社交场合的生活。那些社交场合多半是握手会之类，其目的要么是感谢为包括Ares III以及Watney救援行动在内所有太空项目捐过款的富豪们，要么是同相关领域的大拿们面对面交流一些关于时下热门的“太空殖民”话题的看法，要么就是向毫不相关的人灌输一些心灵鸡汤——当然是按照NASA以及联邦政府的意思。

对此Watney并不想抱怨。这是他应该做的，在Hermes上的时候他就做好打算，将来得为NASA再打二十年工，毕竟他们救了他的命，而且他也喜欢科学研究和探险。虽然“应酬”这两个字眼下已经取代了Watney希望的生活内容的全部，但当他看到为了救他所花掉的钱，数了数那串数字后面有多少个零之后，他觉得NASA没有找他谈延迟退休计划已经是对他仁至义尽了。他当然得用他的个人魅力，以及独一无二的经历所赋予他的特殊身份，为他喜爱的航天事业更加多尽一份力，比如真诚地从那些有钱人的口袋里忽悠出一些钱来，尽可能补上因为他而花掉的Ares IV以及之后项目的经费。

除此以外，在向导之家配给他的新老师的谆谆教导下，Watney对于之前讲好的“相亲”晚餐也越来越不期待了。他明白过来黑暗哨兵的含义，一边觉得不可思议，同时心里也越来越紧张，以至于他都有些怀念火星风暴了。至少他知道火星风暴能把他吹多远。而对于其它的名词，诸如“向导素”，各种他能用得上、并且应该随时携带以防万一的药剂，还有哨兵向导之间的精神结合以及更进一步的肉体结合，Watney的认知仍然处于粗浅文字描述的阶段。只有“精神体”这个词算是新朋友，因为就在回到地球后的第三天早上，一只白鼬搬进了家里。不论Watney怎样努力，那只白鼬总是会在洗干净叠好的衣服上造出一个窝来。用Martinez的话来说，那只白鼬厚脸皮的样子和某个擅自触摸价值数百万元精密仪器的宇航员一模一样。

 

 

真正的转折发生在一个月后。

那天，做完一次演讲之后，Watney悠闲地拐到大学附近的小公园里，找到一个面对小河的树荫下的位置。他在长凳上铺好手帕，然后将三明治里的肉片分了一小块放到手帕上，和他的精神体——名叫“土豆”的白鼬一起优哉游哉吃午餐。正当他吃饱喝足对着小河发呆的时候，一道阴影从天而降。

带着一脸疑惑，Watney抬起头，看到面前站了一个高大强壮的男人。对方背着光，看不清样貌，只能辨别出脸上带着一副眼镜。

还没等Watney开口询问，对方就半弯下腰，像是在找什么东西一样对着他嗅了嗅。

“站起来。”

那人说。声音很轻，但是透着不容置疑的坚决和强势。

Watney楞了一下，发现“土豆”不见了，顿时有些心不在焉。那只臭白鼬总是喜欢和他对着干，更喜欢给他惹麻烦。“大学问讯处在那边。”他一边想着快点打发走眼前这个不速之客，一边猜测“土豆”可能跑哪儿去了。

然后，就在迅雷掩耳之间，天地倒转了个儿。那个大块头见Watney没有理睬，也不多说话，直接就把人拎起来扛在肩上。“我叫Christian Wolff。你现在必须跟我走。”这就是他所有的开场白了。

在长凳上留下一张zzz会计事务所名片，传说中的黑暗哨兵就将向导塞进一辆沃尔沃，扬长而去。

 


	4. Chapter 4

_我想大声尖叫。_

_不过比起那个，我更想知道究竟发生了什么。_

_好吧，在提问之前，先让我说一下目前的状况。这辆沃尔沃已经拐上州际公路，并且开了大约有一小时。途中经过一个收费站，那本应是我逃跑的好地方，可惜搁在我腿上的豹抓让我打消了任何夺路而逃的念头。_

_顺便我的白鼬还是不见踪影。_

_这一个小时的路程，除了开头一句“系好安全带”，以及“椅子旁边的塑料箱里有水”之外，这个自称Christian Wolff的一脸严肃先生就再没对我说过任何话。_

_说到“一脸严肃”先生，在过去这一小时里，我有偷偷用眼角端的扩展视野对他进行暗中观察。他很高，穿着那种古板公务员喜欢的白衬衫，看不出衣服底下究竟是一块还是六块还是八块腹肌。不过从他肩膀的宽度和厚度来看，我一点儿都不想和他打架。_

_而且他的手掌也很大。按照这个体格，他平时一定吃得很多。这就是为什么宇航员从来不找大个子——得节省粮食。_

_跑题了。_

_说完体格再说说别的。我还没找到机会在既肯定安全又不会产生尴尬的情况下观察他的样貌。根据无数Lewis队长留在火星上并且被我拿来解闷的70年代连续剧中的描述，面对一个还没有提出要求的绑匪，我应该自觉闭上眼睛。因为我一旦看见他的脸，指不定就会因为对方怕我事后指证而把我咔擦了。可是等一下，他自报家门叫Christian Wolff。如果我没听错也没记错的话，好像“向导联谊会兼婚姻介绍所”给我安排的相亲对象就是叫这个名字。_

_他们告诉我那人是个会计，可没提过他还打着一份叫做“绑匪”的零工。我明白那些这个所那个局的他们从来不说真话，只是我没想到这个风气已经把NASA也污染了。哎……真是世风日下。_

 

*** *** ***

 

一路向南，Wolff载着他的乘客离开了麦迪逊的辖区。他猜测自己会顺利找到Watney——他有他的照片，他有他的演讲时间表，而且坐落在麦迪逊的威斯康辛大学校区地图在任何一个搜索引擎上都能轻易找到。

除此以外，他还有比所有这些都更好用的东西。他有Watney的向导素样本。

Justine能为他黑到任何东西，就连向导之家也无法把她阻挡在外。

寻找的过程对Wolff来说虽然短暂，但还是令人不愉快。他必须解放他的一部分感官——他的嗅觉——让它对外部世界开放。

就算是开了这么一小条缝，空气里夹在着的各种气味都差点让他在一瞬间陷入狂乱。

“注意你的举止，Dreamboat。别把他吓跑了。”Justine反复关照他。所以，当他发现Watney的时候，他很斯文地走了过去，按照Justin一遍遍叮嘱的，礼貌地自我介绍了一番，诚恳地说出自己的要求，把人平平安安接到自己的沃尔沃上。

步骤顺序可能有些错误。但不管怎样，结果都令人满意。

“我们要去哪儿？”车子驶过界标的时候，Watney一边探头张望一边说。在憋了那么久之后，他决心赌一把这个大个子就是他们说的那个黑暗哨兵，而不是其他同名同姓的家伙。

见Wolff没有搭话，从后座伸过来搁在自己腿上的那只黑色犳爪也没有动静，Watney更加放心大胆地把脑袋伸到窗外。

啊！新鲜空气，广阔的天空，广袤的大地！

可惜三样里面只闻到了第一样，还是可怜兮兮的才吸了一口，宇航员就被会计伸手拽了回来。

“坐好。”这句话是对Watney说的。

“提高警惕。”这句话没头没脑，假如有“人”在听的话，恐怕就只有后座那只豹子了。

Watney瘪了瘪嘴，觉得自己可能太乐观了。

 

 

在一段漫长的旅途之后，傍晚时分，因为无聊透顶而终于忍不住打盹儿的Watney被摇醒了。

“你需要换身衣服。”

他像一只小猫一样被大个子“一脸严肃”绑匪先生从车里拎出来放到地上。

“我们要在这里停留一会儿。吃饭。喝水。八点出发。”只见Wolff不知从哪儿掏出来一团雪白的东西，像捏着一只毛绒公仔一样塞到Watney怀里。

“‘土豆’！”

“看好你的精神动物。它不能住在座椅旁边的垃圾箱里。”

Watney怀揣着“土豆”，一边感受着小家伙在他怀里瑟瑟发抖，一边默默跟在Wolff后面。下车之后，他瞟了一眼周围，随机打消了撒丫子跑路的打算。天色已经昏暗，这个鬼地方除了一望无际的平原，一条通向远方的高速公路，零零星星的路灯之外，唯一能算得上“人迹”的就只有眼前孤零零的一栋老房子。那栋房子也许曾经是个带了一小间仓库的公路酒吧，不过眼下似乎早已废弃。

要是在这里逃跑，先不管会不会被追上（按照豹子跑步的速度，Watney觉得自己可能至多只能得到不到20秒的自由，这还是基于他开跑过三秒对方才开始起步追赶的前提），就算天上突然砸下来一块陨石恰好把Wolff敲晕了，到明天天亮时候Watney也未必能搭上一辆顺风车。更何况他现在肚子咕咕叫，手里还捏着一只看上去很可爱、放屁的时候就一点儿也不可爱的白鼬，相依取暖恐怕都熬不到天明。

进了黑洞洞的房子，突然两眼一抹黑的Watney顿时慌乱起来。

他能忍受一个人在旷野里看不到一个人，能忍受一个人在空空如也的室内没有人和他交流。但是他受不了黑暗。

在他看来，黑暗就像是宇宙的本源。寂静，寒冷，孤寂，象征着永恒的漂泊，以及孤独的终焉。

他怕黑。这个毛病自从他搭载着“Mark Watney特别改良版超轻量级MAV”冲出火星大气，然后带着被硬生生压断掉的肋骨，靠着排放EVA太空服里面的氧气当做动力，在黑暗宇宙中冒充了一回钢铁侠之后就落下了。最初的时候，他这毛病很严重，甚至都不敢合眼睡觉，总觉得自己这么一睡着就会像一片帆布一样飘啊飘飘啊飘的消失在宇宙中。后来在Beck医生和Johansson的轮流看护下，他渐渐好了一些。再之后，除了治疗以外他还接受了一些向导训练，包括怎样将注意力集中在某些方面以抵御来自其它方面的干扰。尽管Martinez在上课时总是对他龇牙咧嘴的，但是那家伙教给他的那些“将注意力搬来搬去”的小窍门的确有些用处。

这需要时间。Beck医生告诉他，也许再过一阵子他就会渐渐康复。但是眼下距离“过一阵子”还不太够“一阵子”。

Watney的脚步没有逃过Wolff的耳朵。黑暗哨兵几乎是瞬间就发现了跟在身后的人的异样。外头微弱的光线对普通人、以及感官和普通人没什么区别的向导来说实在是杯水车薪，完全无法照亮他们的视野。可是对哨兵来说就不一样了。放大的感官下，就算只有一点点光，Wolff都能把屋子里的一切看得一清二楚。

就在Watney一脸恐慌，两脚乱踩，跌跌撞撞差点绊倒自己的时候，一双强壮有力的手臂将他拉住，把他带到一个坚实可靠的怀抱里。

“这屋子没有电。别慌，跟着我走。”

话是这么说，但是Wolff并没有放开Watney。哨兵只是坚定地将向导搂在怀里，然后稳稳当当地一步一步引导着对方。

 


	5. Chapter 5

_我要抗议！_

_如果向导之家还将来打算向我兜售其他“哨兵”的话，我得加一点前提条件。其中第一条就是个子太高不要。_

_先汇报情况。_

_目前我正坐在一辆外表平凡无奇，内部装修考究的PenAmerican拖车里。我之所以知道这些是因为车库里面有电！_

_有电懂吗？就是你按下开关，然后灯就亮了。他说起居室里没电的时候，我以为那是真正意义上的没有电。是那种你欠了二十年电费之后供电局会对你做的事情。他们会给你一大堆通知，然后某一天突然噗的一下，你所有的电器就狗带了。只有当你付清欠费和滞纳金之后那些可爱的自动化设备才能再次活过来。_

_但按照目前的状况看，他说的“没有电”恐怕指的是房子年久失修然后爆了几个电容，断了几根保险丝。_

_说完拖车再说说我。_

_目前，我除了被带到一个莫名其妙的地方以外，还顺带损失了随身携带的99%的财产。_

_进了拖车之后，“一脸严肃”绑匪先生就拿走了我的手机（这年头用现金和信用卡的人越来越少了，我也一样。紧跟时代潮流之后我所有的流动资金都在那个小小的设备里，除此之外口袋里就只有几块钱。）。他的理由是有人能通过手机追踪到我。为什么不呢？_

_除了手机，我还损失了我的Polo衫。那可是四年前发售的“硅谷领袖”纪念款，全球限量一万件的那种。要知道地球上只有35万分之一的男人才能拥有那件衣服！他不仅强迫我脱掉心爱的Polo衫，还逼我穿了一件特制背心。不是我夸大其词，在拿到背心的头三秒钟里我就猜出那是什么了。实不相瞒，警察们穿的防弹衣上的材料，可都是宇航员太空服上用剩下的。_

_最后，他又丢给了我一件烟灰色的老头衫。这件老头衫不但又土又丑，袖子还得卷三次才能把手掌全露出来。他一定是故意的，嫉妒我的时髦值吊打他。_

_在换了衣服之后，他给咱俩做了顿晚餐。_

_不知道是不是有什么毛病，他每样东西都要分成三份：三块培根，三坨鸡蛋，三片方包，三节脆瓜。_

_问题是我吃不了那么多！_

_要知道，从火星离开的时候，我的胃容量已经缩成原来的三分之一了。因为在火星上最后那几个月里，每天我都只能吃正常配给1/3的量，简单说就是刚好够饿不死的。Beck说只要慢慢恢复饮食，总有一天我又会变成原来那个能吃掉整只双层牛肉芝士汉堡外加大份薯条和炸鸡的好汉，_

_但不是现在！_

_所以我们俩面对面大眼瞪小眼地坐了很久，最后我还是不得不把东西都吃完。因为他看我的眼神好像是在说“浪费粮食等同死罪”。_

_不行了。我现在一定要找个地方躺平。_

_坐着的时候感觉培根分分钟都会从喉咙口冒出来回到嘴里。真是恶心死了。_

 

*** *** ***

 

Watney躺在拖车的大床上，伸出床外的两条腿百无聊赖地弯曲——伸直——再弯曲——再伸直。Ares III的船员长时间在低重力环境下生活，让他们多多少少都得了一点“老年病”。尤其是Watney，因为长时间营养不良，导致他钙质流失、体能下降特别严重。

“抓紧一切机会多活动。”

Watney听从Beck的医嘱，眼下正积极地进行条件允许并且力所能及的伸展运动。

在一顿晚饭之后，定下神来的Watney从他记忆的废墟里把一个月前对某张照片随意一瞥的那个瞬间又挖了出来。 已经十分确定“一脸严肃”的Wolff就是那个传说中的黑暗哨兵，以及随便放人鸽子的自大傲慢的家伙，Watney对生存的忧虑暂且打消了，但眼下这个情况距离令人愉悦还有相当一段距离。

尤其是那只盘在墙边正眯着眼睛往这边瞧的黑豹，让Wolff在Watney心目中的想象再次大打折扣。

 

  
就在Watney身处Wolff的监管下，百无聊赖地等待“八点出发”的同一时间，Mitch Henderson距离变成热锅上的蚂蚁就只差头顶生出两根触角了。

“打电话给Beck。叫他坐红眼航班过来救场。”Annie Montrose用她一贯的女强人语调发号施令。当事情变得严重的时候，她就会立刻从有点甜美可爱的样子变成一个高效而且不近人情的发报机，每次都用最少的废话下达命令，而且你猜怎么着？不接受反驳。

不过Henderson还是决定试一试。

“他得陪着Johansson。或者说Beck夫人。他们前几天订婚了。”

“Beth不需要24小时看护。就算是，那也不是Chris能胜任的。小丫头片子上过太空，她可没你想象的那么脆弱。”

“那可是人类历史上第一个在太空里怀上的孩子。”

“未来还会有更多那样的孩子的。如果Beck明天不出现，那Beth肚子里的可能就真的成了唯一了。”

“但是别人不行吗？Martinez，或者Lewis？Vogel回国去了，我一直想不通他为什么不移民过来。”

“打电话给Beck。”

Henderson知道他没办法撼动NASA第一铁娘子——“把挡路的都干翻”之Montrose，只好照着她的意思做。

电话那头里Beck简单问了下前因后果。

“Mark不见了。Mitch说现场留了一张名片，可能是那个家伙，叫……叫……”

“Christian Wolff。”

Montrose打了个响指：“对，双f狼先生。总之你得过来给我们的大男孩擦屁股，顺便在飞机上想个故事出来。我们得向明天的听众解释为什么Mark Watney不出现。别提哨兵向导那档子烂事儿。”

Henderson挑了挑眉，口型分明在说“向导可不是什么烂事儿”。他没提哨兵，可能他在只是漏了，或者他同意“哨兵”是烂事。毕竟今天这娄子是一个“黑暗哨兵”捅出来的。

“为什么？”不知道Beck在电话里说了什么，Montrose的声音明显抬高了，“你带着蓝牙吗？很好。你一边收拾行李一边听吧。不管今天Mark是真跟着那个哨兵跑了，还是那什么Wolff的只是凑巧路过，这都不重要。当然，当然这些事情重要但和明天没关系。关键是人们知道Ares III的宇航员里有两个哨兵两个向导，但没有一个哨兵或是向导叫Mark Watney！”

“什么？这当然有关系。听着，你们这些脑子里一根筋的理科生，还有你，”她指了指Henderson，“你们也许能解决一堆物理学、工程系、生物医学问题，但是你们对媒体的秘密一无所知。当Mark还在火星上徘徊乱逛的时候，那些质疑的声音会被淹没在‘带他回家’的浪潮里，人们会说‘嗨现在不是找背锅侠的时候，我们应该一起想办法把我们的男孩带回家。’可是现在你们回来了，一切都尘埃落定了，你猜怎么着？‘是不是计划有疏漏’，‘安全协议的可靠性’，‘为什么那根天线会折断，而不是在大风里挺立一百年？’你以为花了那么多钱，还有……”

“鹰眼3号和Ares IV。”

“还有偷了鹰眼3号土星飞行器的助推器、以及许多原本为Ares IV准备的组件，纳税人难道不会怀疑因为有人在这整件事情里面玩忽职守，所以才导致这么个事故吗？你觉得如果现在让人们知道Ares III回来的时候，上面载的向导比哨兵多一个，他们会花精力去理解Mark究竟是在哪一个太阳日里觉醒成向导的吗？

“所以我们需要一个好故事，而我能想到的最简单也最容易让人动容的故事就应该是那种出自队友和执业医师之口的，关于我们的大男孩在火星上漂泊流浪怀着创伤回家，仍然坚强微笑的故事。老套，但相信我，那些社交网络上天天转发不认识的人的帖子，还积极使用各种emoji的人最喜欢这种鸡汤了。我想你已经有答案了。对，是的，就是这样。Mark的行程太紧了，他需要休息，他需要几天时间安静，好让他在晚上少做些噩梦，如果几天后还没找到他，我们可以编写一个更完整的故事。我想你的电脑里应该还存着Mark在Hermes上的那些诊断记录吧？至少我们的故事会很完整而且连专家也能忽悠住。”

 

  
时间的指针距离八点整只剩下十几分钟了。

Chris Beck在他未婚妻Beth Johansson的脸颊上亲了两下，提起手提行李箱出门。

而另一边，躺在拖车里等待食物消化的Watney发现原先蹲在墙角的黑豹不知什么时候悄声溜了出去，只剩下他和怀里的白鼬盯着天花板上的Pollock消磨时间。

挪了下身子，四处张望一阵，Watney眼珠子轱辘一转爬起来，偷偷摸摸地到处查看。

随便动别人东西是不对的。但是眼下他得找个办法联络到Henderson。明天一早他还有一场讲座，不但针对大学里的学生，也会对从其它地方来的学者开放。他得靠这些演讲还他欠的债务，告诉人们火星是个好地方，总有一天人类会把那里征服的，所以现在请多多支持NASA的后续项目，有钱出钱有力出力。

拖车里空间不大，唯一看起来像是能放东西的地方就是沙发对面的一排柜子。里面当然不像是会有电话这类东西，但也许有别的什么可以利用。

打开第一个柜子，里面摆放的是三套餐具。每套三件。又是三。Watney吐了吐舌头，心想Wolff一定有什么强迫症，不然怎么对这个数字如此痴迷。

然后他打开第二个抽屉……楞了一下。

钱。

很多钱。

一叠一叠的百元大钞，Watney估摸了下至少有十万现金。

然后他打开再下面一个抽屉。发现里面有更多钱，一叠叠的外国钞票，有一些他甚至都无法认出来。

然后再下面的抽屉里是亮闪闪的金块和金币。每一个都有公制章，可以拿到任意一个开放市场里直接兑换成其它硬通货。

Watney骂了一句，然后打开最下面的抽屉。好吧，这次里面没有钱了，只有摆放得整整齐齐的彩色小卡片。天啊。还有一本几乎全新的第一期超人动作漫画！这东西在收藏品市场上是有价也难求！

短暂的寻宝活动收获颇丰。除了一大笔现金之外，Watney还在冰箱的冷藏柜里发现一叠各式各样的信用卡。除此之外，他摸到房间尽头的槅门边，透过小圆窗往里看了眼。

“哦神圣的屎尿屁。”那个小隔间里全是各式各样的枪械，绝大部分对Watney来说都是那种只存在于电子游戏里的东西。

就在他思考这一切和一个“会计”有什么关系的时候，一个冰冷的触感从某个地方传过来，笔直地闯进Watney的脑海。

他感觉到寒冷，就像是被雨水浇了个透，然后站到孤傲的山顶吹着风，让他瑟瑟发抖。一些诡异嘈杂的声响从某处传来，像是那些最混乱的午夜俱乐部里的车库音乐，混在不着调的电子声里，然后引出此起彼伏的喧哗。有光，带着霓虹的色彩，以及让人眼睛流泪的快闪。那些光突然出现，将视野烧成白色，然后又毫无预警地消失，留下黑暗，以及视网膜上一滩灰色残余。闪光让人头晕目眩，要不是因为同时感受到了一些疼痛，Watney可能已经晕头转向摔倒在地上了。那个疼痛在他的左脚胫骨前炸开，他感觉到一种粗粝的，带着某种纹理的东西碾压过皮肤，压痛他的腿。那个疼痛就像是在封闭的曲线里震荡，沿着从膝盖到脚背的路线作着来回运动。他咬紧牙，尝到唾液的滋味，以及混在里面的那些鸡蛋、培根、以及燕麦面包的滋味……

这是怎么了？

Watney跌跌撞撞地往后退着。

这些是什么东西？从哪里……从那里来的？！

转过身扑向另一边的槅门，头晕目眩中，Watney看到一个像是门把的东西，然后什么都没想就手腕往下一使劲……

 

  
他几乎是摔进隔间里。

音箱里放着恼人的金属乐，和这些鬼哭狼嚎比起来，Lewis队长的迪斯科简直就是邻家小可爱。房间里一片昏暗，唯一的光源就是音箱旁边那个闪光灯，此时正毫无规律地释放闪光，让隔间里像是遭了闪电。

Watney眯起眼睛，看到面前有一个高大的身影正坐在那里，手里拿着一根短棍。宇航员看不清那个人的表情，但是他知道那是Wolff，那个传说中的“黑暗哨兵”，那个绑架他的家伙。而此时这个黑暗哨兵正用短棍在自己腿上压动，仿佛打算把自己的腿压断一样……

“你在干什么！”Watney不明白自己为什么会喊出来，他只知道有一双无形的手在驱使他，让他必须这么做。

Wolff无动于衷。哨兵的注意力分散在不同的地方，但没有一样落在Watney身上。他自虐般地接受这些声音、光线、触觉的刺激，像是要摧毁自己，把自己逼迫到发疯的边缘。

Watney上去拉住Wolff的手，然后立刻被哨兵一掌推到地上。

“该死的大怪胎！”他骂了几句珍藏的怼人字眼——那些句子过于隐晦，大部分人得用搜索引擎查找才能明白它们的全部深奥含义。

然后，他再次朝哨兵扑了过去。这一次Watney吸取了教训——同样的错他不会犯第二遍。他没有尝试拉住Wolff，而是对着那颗失神的大脑袋扇了一个巴掌，然后换了个方向又扇了第二个巴掌。

一时间，Wolff愣住了。他的仪式被人打扰，这不但超过他的预期，同时他的感官还处在一种混乱的迷茫里，让他呆坐在那里做不出任何反应。

当意识探进去的时候，Watney其实并没有想太多。他只是本能地作出反应。他笨拙然而又毫无保留地在意识上触摸到哨兵，这种感觉很奇怪，就好像他和眼前这个大家伙共享了一部分感官。他开始分不清楚哪个部分是他，哪个部分是Wolff。

这和向导之家给他安排的课程完全不一样。Watney不觉得自己真的有什么当“向导”的天赋，就像他从来都没有成功地从一只鸽子的意识里分辨出那是只公鸽子还是母鸽子。但是当他的手指触碰到Wolff的时候，有一种奇怪的引力将他的思维吸了过去。

Watney回到了宇宙里，但是不是那个冰冷黑暗的宇宙。

这片宇宙里有着五彩的光，它们流淌着，但却很神奇的聚集在某一片地方，好像给自己划了一个无形的框。然后，这片宇宙里也有着各式各样的温度，寒冷的，温暖的，炙热的。它们各自为阵，将这片宇宙割裂成一个又一个部分，但似乎缺乏某种联系。

Watney看呆了。

他像一条鱼，在这片宇宙里穿梭，每当到达一个地方，他就会把前一片地方的光和温度带一些过来，然后又带着这里得到的去往下一个目的地。

他遨游在这片宇宙里，这片华丽而且伟大的地方。回首间他好像看见一个影子，在距离他不远的地方徘徊，像是迷了路，又像是害怕找寻方向。

“同伴！”Watney露出一个灿烂的微笑，朝着那个影子挥舞手臂，然后奋力游过去。当最终到了那里的时候，他伸出手一把握住了对方，就像他飞过Hermes的时候Lewis队长拉住他那样……

然后宇宙消失了。

Watney听到闹钟的响声。“滴滴滴滴。滴滴滴滴。”

他的身体被人剧烈摇晃着，力量之大就好像要把他的脑浆摇出来一样。

Watney睁开眼睛，脸上还挂着之前的笑容，让他看上去有点傻。

恍恍惚惚地，他听见Wolff在对他吼叫。“你在做什么？你知道自己做了什么吗！”

 


	6. Chapter 6

_事情变得有些尴尬。_

_在大约十分钟之前，坐在我旁边的这个大块头，这个野蛮不讲道理、而且有某种强迫症的绑匪告诉我，咱俩之间进行了精神结合。_

_让我先来照本宣科地解释一下什么是精神结合。简单来说，这就是哨兵和向导之间建立的某种契约关系，重要程度大约等同于两个人签了一份长期合同，在没有其它无法解决的不愉快的情况下，这种长期合同有一天会变成终身合同，然后你就再也甩不掉对方了。再通俗一点，这差不多相当于两个人订婚。好消息是，精神结合并不是永久的。也就是说假如明天这个大家伙再逼着我吃三只太阳蛋三片方包三块培根加上三段脆瓜的话，我可以要求终止咱俩之间的这份合同，要求解除“婚约”，再见、拜拜、撒哟纳拉。当然坏消息也有。不像合同可以撕烂，戒指可以扔进臭水沟，精神结合没办法立马三刻终止，只能等它自然而然地结束。在那之前，我得忍受脑子里时时刻刻多出来一个人。_

_说到这里，也许有人会问，我和Christian究竟是怎么会精神结合的。_

_我不知道。_

_这是实话。因为我要是知道，我就会避免这件事情发生，至少不会让它在现在这个时间点发生。我得说，我很感激向导之家的人为了我的健康着想（至少他们是这么解释的）为我安排了一个对象，而且不得不说排除掉一切成见，这个姓里带匹狼的家伙既有钱，长得还挺帅的，但是我可没打算现在就结束我的快乐单身汉生活。我要烦恼的事情可多了，比如我欠了一屁股债，欠了一大堆人情，然后我还想继续我的研究工作——我爱这个，而且我很擅长。我还想试试看能不能通过鹰眼4号的选拔——那时候我的营养不良应该已经痊愈了，而且我是真的很想去土星看看。_

_所以你瞧，我的时间已经被安排地七七八八了。然后在这成堆的事情之外，突然又多出这件破事。_

_都说婚姻是生活的坟墓。我死里逃生没多久，才不想马上自寻死路。_

_如果可以光打炮不负责任的话就好了，但是向导之家至今没有回答我这可不可行。_

 

*** *** ***

 

“我们现在这是去哪儿？”

Watney调整了一下姿势。如果可以选择的话，他宁可坐原来那辆沃尔沃。倒不是说他对福特车有什么意见，只是单纯不喜欢这辆而已。也许是因为这辆福特看上去又旧又破像是随时都会因为无法承受后头那台拖车的重量最后在过弯时翻到桥下去，但也许，Watney不喜欢这辆福特仅仅是因为现在这股尴尬的气氛。

他瞟了一眼Wolff，后者正在专心开车。俊朗的侧脸露出专注的表情，然后有点凶狠地瞪着前方道路。不知怎么的这幅图景让Watney吐了下舌头，赶紧转过头，下意识搂紧了怀里的白鼬。

“这究竟是要去哪儿？”Watney已经很久没有在休斯敦和芝加哥以外的地方旅行了。他专注于研究中心和航天部的工作，简而言之就是过着两点一线的生活，跟不上潮流。他们这些人很多都这样，所以Lewis队长才会这么痴迷七十年代迪士科和连续剧，Johansson的电脑里只有一大随机生成迷宫的中古游戏，以及一辈子都看不完的科学幻想小说。

说到Johansson的私藏，Watney在火星百无聊赖的时刻里还找到了深藏在书呆子女孩电脑深处的一个神秘文件夹，里面有一大堆篇幅长短不一，作者默默无名的小说。排除掉那些小说的核心内容都是千篇一律的让一个23世纪宇宙星舰舰长和一个尖耳朵绿血外星人艹到一起之外，Watney承认那些小说还挺好看的。尤其是当所有的娱乐项目就只有跟着迪斯科做晨间操、观看雷朋眼镜搭配蓬松发型的无厘头搞笑剧、以及回忆Mitch Henderson的魔戒冷笑话的时候。

当Watney第三次问去往哪儿的时候，搁在手动变速杆边上的手机冷不丁地震动起来。

Wolff开了免提。Watney瞟了一眼，瞅见电话上的来电人显示匿名，不禁在心里翻了个白眼。

“怎么样？”Wolff的注意力仍然集中在路况上。他专注的程度让Watney觉得除非抵达终点，否则哨兵是不会把视线挪去其它地方的。

“我没有注销他的身份信息。”一个成熟女声从电话里传来，“他是公众人物。会引起注意。必须找个别的方法。”

“能改照片吗？”

“可以。”那个女声停顿了一下，似乎在思考什么问题。

Wolff察觉了，追问道：“你有顾虑？”

“改照片未必保险。他的照片过去863天里一共刊登在一级刊物234次，二级刊物479次，包含38次整版封面。出现在电视媒体的次数已经达到公告牌白金销量歌手同等水平，并覆盖了更广的电视频道。他的照片被制成过邮票，被印刷在衣物和背包上，有大约172种玩具采用了他的部分形象。他的辨识度高达0.3。”

Watney听到邮票这个词的时候就不再怀疑了。他们在说他。我已经变得这么有名了吗？Watney咂舌，心想自己的肖像权是不是早就被拿去抵债了，毕竟他的宇航员形象基本来说也是NASA的所有物。

“你应该让他留在他的同伴之中。”

听到这里，Watney凑上去对着手机插嘴道：“所以女士你是建议他送我回去对吗？”

“不，我得带着他一起走。”Wolff打断了他，“你得跟我走。”

他的语气不容置疑，就好像Watney的命是他救回来的，Watney欠了他一堆东西，理所当然得对他言听计从一样。

从中午被Wolff塞进汽车开始直到现在为止，头一次Watney真的生气了。“放我下车！你这个粗鲁怪异的流氓。你搞砸了我的巡讲！把我的手机和一百块钱还给我！”

如果这时候有人驱车从这条洲际公路上经过的话，一定会看到一辆拖着PamAmerican拖车的福特汽车在公路上摇摆蛇形。

 

 

“我们为什么不报警？”Beck下飞机之后的第一件事就是给他的领导们：Annie Montrose和Mitch Henderson打电话。或者说，是给Annie Montrose打电话，Mitch旁听。

在整个NASA的组织架构中，除了局长以外，不属于任何小组的Annie Montrose从某种程度上来说简直就是二把手。当事情无关乎科学研究的时候，Annie的权威可是要比其他人大得多。

“麦迪逊区。这个地址。”Beck递给出租司机一张字条，上面写着酒店地址。他甚至不用费心考虑酒店还有没有空房间，因为他可以住Mark的那间。上帝保佑，希望Mark的小动物没在那间房间里放过屁。

然后，医生就窝在后座上开始打电话：“我觉得这事情最好让警察来解决。”通常事关向导的时候，向导之家会主导指挥执行必要的行动。这个风俗由来已久，连时间都无法撼动。塔解散已经一百多年了，但是向导之家仍欣欣向荣。

“Chris。Mark是向导，所以这事情得先上报。”Henderson好不容易凑上来说了一句。他在那之前已经听Kapoor和Sanders轮番抱怨许久，眼下精神萎靡，就连耳朵也已经生老茧。

“但是警察行动比较快。只要走在路上，十个人里面至少三四个能认出来他的脸。”

“是啊，毕竟大伙儿都捐款了，纳税，你知道我说的。”Montrose一手叉着腰，否定了Beck，“但是现在还不能报警。”

“为什么？”

“报警了，这事就兜到警察那儿了，警察就会知道Mark是个向导，然后小报记者就会知道Mark是个向导，然后全世界就都知道Mark是个向导，然后他们就会想起来在Ares III上面哨兵和向导的数量不均衡，然后他们就会开始质疑战神项目，然后国会就会开会然后提议减少NASA经费直到找到一个替罪羊。”

“所以经费比Mark更重要？”Beck觉得挫败、同时有些气愤。这种感觉就跟当时得知NASA把Mark还活着的消息瞒了他们好几个月的时候一样。他们这些宇航员的利益究竟有没有保障？感觉一旦事情往坏的方向发展——哪怕仅仅是有点这样的苗头，NASA考虑的都会是其它方面。

Annie Montrose叹了口气。她就知道Beck会这样问。在Johansson体检查出来怀孕的时候，这对小夫妻的档案上就留下了严重违纪的记录，以后再也不能上天了。“你想要听实话吗？”她的声音听上去有点儿冷酷，“经费的确比Mark更重要。经费是最重要的。没有钱什么都干不成。Ares IV，Ares V，鹰眼计划，以及正在蓝图阶段的其它项目。这些都要钱，而且这些都远比区区一个人重要。如果你要问为什么当初花那么多经费去救Mark，原因很简单，因为战神项目此前从未有过伤亡，而且那时候我们只要开口说去救他，就不用担心经费问题，更何况他在火星的这段时间所创造的科研价值已经远远超过了过去所有战神项目的总和。但眼下的情况不是那样，上头现在回过神来了，开始想要翻老账，正愁找不到理由呢！况且Mark未必真的遇到危险。你也听到了，Mark现在多半是和他的哨兵在一起，不会有事的。”

Beck挂断了电话。

他不信Montrose的那一套。比起那些官僚的家伙，这名医生兼“前”宇航员更相信曾经共同训练生活并且在蛮荒宇宙里漂泊的同伴们。他想了想，发了个短讯给Martinez，然后拨通了Lewis的电话。

就像在Hermes上的时候一样，有些事情他们也应该有权做决定。

 


End file.
